yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Madame Nubescu
Madame Nubescu is a fortune teller who works in Mr Banjo's carnival. Voiced by Simon Lane, she is presented as having a strong Caribbean smoker's accent with a voice described as dust and sounding "about a hundred years old", despite clearly being a young woman visually. She predicted fortunes for both Xephos and Honeydew in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 12: Beyond Skull Pass. She also revealed a secret about Verigan Antioch II to the heroes. She appears again in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 27: To Skyhold!, when she treats Skylord Baako before he dies. In Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 29: The Cage, she is framed by Skylord Vitali when he places a sign in her tent says "Nubescu's Diary: I killed dem skylords good." Her tent was found again in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 36: The Last Letter, abandoned. The fact that her tent was covered in sand may imply she was killed in there when Verigan's Hold fell, but this is not very likely. Honeydew's prophecy * Do not mourn for your lost love! * More bacon awaits you at your journey's end! Both lines likely refer to Granny Bacon, of whom is described as having been Simon's love. This may mean Simon will find a new lover at the end of the journey, who may or may not be similar/related to Granny Bacon. Or Granny might become reborn after Israphel's death. Xephos' prophecy *You shall be met again by a man in blue and a man in red. *Trust your heart, and know they are not as they seem. This prophecy refers to the Skylords Lysander and Jasper, which they met again in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 25: Visions and Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 26: The Mansion. Lysander wears blue, while Jasper wears red. This is revealed to mean that Jasper is not as mean as he seems, and that Lysander is not a cultist. Or it refers to Grimjaw Slugface and Jock Fireblast because Jock is in red and Grimjaw in blue. This is not correct, as the prophecy is that Lewis will be met again by a man in red and a man in blue. Also, the "trust your heart" line would be inaccurate in this case, as they trusted Jock, up until they noticed his shifty behavior about the door to the Hellgate under his ship and burned BBQ Bay to the ground. Also, since the line of Man in red, man in blue was repeated by Swampy Bogbeard, and it referred to Lysander and Jasper, it is extremely unlikely to refer to Jock and Grimjaw. Old Peculier's secret *His family has secrets, but he does not know. *His father... is not who he says he is. This obviously refers to Old Peculier's father, Karpath Antioch, which was revealed dramatically, which may have been the secret. However, it could mean that his father is actually corrupt. This may mean Karpath now follows Israphel, or Israphel follows Karpath, or Karpath is Israphel. However this last suggestion cannot be true if Israphel's father is Reverend John, and not somebody else. Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Shadow of Israphel characters to choose from, Madame Nubescu was placed 16th overall with 26 votes out of 4412 votes. Quotes * "Tell your friends about me!" * "I can't have jah be dwarfing it up." * "What is a sheep doing in ma scrying chamber?" * "Free gold mon!" * "Now let me mix it up with my voodoo stick." Trivia * Madame Nubescu is played by Sjin, as revealed on his Tumblr account as well as in Question time with Sjin. * She is the first one to say "Be dwarfing it up". * The picture of her face on the Airship Del Banjo has green eyes whereas she herself has brown eyes. This is presumably due to the texture pack not having a dark brown block. * Her voice-over by Simon causes him extreme throat pain, and later on he struggles to even imitate her voice. Gallery Madame Nubescu.png|Madame Nubescu at the carnival. SoI 17.png|The Madame Nubescu Shadow of Israphel (Episode 17) title card. Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Characters